24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Myers
:"You're worse than a traitor. You don't even have a cause; you don't believe in anything." ::— Jack Bauer, "Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm" '''Nina Myers' was a distinguished agent at CTU Los Angeles, who was nevertheless a deep-cover mole with connections to Victor Drazen during Day 1. She covertly sold government information to any willing buyers. She was multilingual and conversant in English, Serbian, German, and Arabic. During Day 1, she was put to work by the Drazens and subsequently exposed as a mole and a traitor. She killed several people while attempting to keep her cover and escape, including Jamey Farrell and Teri Bauer. However, she was captured and arrested at the close of the day. During Day 2, she remained in custody but was granted a presidential pardon for giving up the location of her contact Mamud Rasheed Faheen. Later, while questioning Faheen, Nina acquired whereabouts of Syed Ali. She was granted immunity in advance for the murder of Jack Bauer and for Ali's location; however, after giving up his location, she was wounded and apprehended before she could kill him. President Palmer decided to honor the original agreement and she was released afterwards to exiled immunity in North Africa. On Day 3, after attempting to buy the Cordilla virus on behalf of an unidentified client, she was captured by CTU. Though she tricked Jack into activating a hidden worm in CTU's systems, Nina's plan was stopped by Chloe O'Brian. She later attempted to escape, but Kim found her and Jack eventually shot her, and when wounded Jack stood over her, sent Kim out of the room and determined she did not have any information that could help them—with that he finally took his revenge and fatally shot her. Before Day 1 Nina joined CTU seven years before Day 1. She worked above Alberta Green at Division Command, but transferred to CTU Los Angeles to become Chief of Staff. While working for CTU, Nina also passed intelligence to an identified person or organization based in Germany. Six months before her arrest, she was hired by Mamud Rasheed Faheen to provide the schematics for CTU to Joseph Wald's militia, to assist a diversionary strike planned to allow Second Wave to set off a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles. Eddie Grant took surveillance photos of the meeting, unknown to Nina. Six months before Day 1, Nina began an affair with Jack Bauer, who had recently separated from his wife Teri. On January 14th, the two took a weekend trip to Santa Barbara. When Jack and Teri Bauer reunited, Nina became involved with Tony Almeida. The two of them came into work together one day about a month before Day 1 and a co-worker, Lisa, made a comment about it. Nina made up a story about a breakfast meeting at District 2 as a cover. Sometime before the primary, Nina agreed to work for the Drazens and assist them in the assassination attempt on David Palmer. It was Jack's belief that she also recruited Jamey Farrell as a mole working for Ira Gaines. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Richard Walsh called a meeting at CTU with all department heads to inform them that an attempt would be made on the life of Senator David Palmer that day. Working on the case, Nina noticed Jack's preoccupation with his homelife, but he was reluctant to discuss it. She also sensed he was withholding information received from Walsh. Despite this, she assisted Jack in getting information to blackmail George Mason, whom he'd shot with a tranquilizer dart in his office. When Tony questioned what happened with Mason, Nina made up a lie to cover for Jack, but Tony remained suspicious. has a word with Nina. ]] Jack left the office shortly afterward, without notifying her, and called a few minutes later to ask for an entry code at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, before abruptly hanging up. Tony asked who called, but didn't believe her lie that it was Division. She explained that he needs to obey his superior, and he agreed, reminding her that they're something else outside of work. Teri Bauer called several minutes later and explained that Kim sneaked out of the house. Teri requested that she find her the phone number of the owner of Paladio Furniture to help find Kim, which she reluctantly did. When Jack received a keycard from Richard Walsh, he entrusted Jamey Farrell to decrypt it and reveal the dirty agent. Nina was seen as that agent, and Jamey checked her computer and discovered that it had downloaded the card. Jack confronted her with it and she denied involvement. She later proved Jack that he was wrong when seeing that the date of development was during the time that she was with Jack in Santa Barbara. She became upset until Jack explained Walsh's death and the entrusting of the card to him. She, Jamey and Milo Pressman worked together to decrypt the card. When George Mason entered CTU and ordered a lockdown, Jack escaped from Simms and headed to a location Jamey managed to unlock. Nina covered for him but both women were interrogated by Mason. Jack had found Greg Penticoff and his name popped up in the police frequency. Mason ended the lockdown and went to the precinct. Nina brought in Milo Pressman later to decrypt the card and arranged a helicopter for Jack. He argued with her current boyfriend Tony Almeida, who became suspicious of her helping Jack. When Jack returned to CTU, having been compromised by Ira Gaines, he was ordered to switch the keycard with a forged one. Nina noticed his strange behavior and confronted him. Jack pulled a gun on her and took her as one of the many hostages of that day, before giving her a flak jacket. Ira ordered her to be shot, and Jack shot her four times at a remote location. The jacket stopped the bullets and she awoke. With help from Tony, she made it back to CTU and hid in the ITS room. There the two trapped Jamey, who was revealed to be the mole for Gaines. Jamey refused to cooperate without immunity, but agreed to kill the tap she had placed on their surveillance. Nina changed clothes and returned to the bullpen and worked with Milo, helping Jack. Jamey later was found with her wrists slit in an apparent suicide, and Nina and Tony tried to save her. She called medical and Jamey died later. After her rape at the compound, Teri Bauer stole Eli Stram's phone and called Nina but was interrupted by Neill Choi. Nina tried to call back but Eli's phone was blocked. She helped Jack get a car when he was holding Lauren Proctor as a hostage and guided him through the net the police and Secret Service had set up. When Teri called back again Nina put her through to Jack, who was hiding from the police, and she had Milo set up a trace. After Eli took the phone back after a struggle, Nina sadly told Jack they only succeeded in narrowing the mileage of the trace. Frustrated, she asked Milo if the email address they had found encrypted in Jamey's files had come through. It did eventually, and she led Jack to Ted Cofell. In the meantime, Alberta Green from District had arrived and suspected Nina of helping Jack. Nina returned downstairs and prepared an interrogation profile for him in five minutes and later comforted him when he accidentally killed Cofell. Jack then kidnapped Kevin Carroll, who led him to Gaines' compound. Nina sent satellite photos of the compound to Jack through his PDA. Alberta Green had arrived and suspected Nina and Tony of helping Jack. She threatened to suspend them for lying and moved Nina to Holding Room 1 and interrogated Tony in Holding Room 2. Jack called Alberta later and she released them from custody. She asked Erica Vasquez questions about her account deposits from an account in Belgrade and accompanied Teri and Kim to the safe house, and interviewed them there. Before escorting them there, she encountered Jovan Myovic at the clinic where Teri and Kim were being looked after by Doctor Rose Kent. He identified himself as FBI but later she met Julie Holmes and her partner Stu. Agent Holmes told her that they were the only ones from the Bureau. Nina becamed concerned about the safety of the women and took them to the safe house. As they left, Jovan Myovic watched them and attached a silencer on a pistol. At the safe house, Nina supplied Teri and Kim with fresh clothes from their house and began to ask them questions about their capture. Midway through Teri's interview, Teri caught onto the subject of Jack's separation. She realized that it has been Nina who had been with Jack and Teri immediately became resentful to her. Nina also had trouble during Kim's interview because Kim protected Rick Allen and his involvement with the terrorists. Nina failed to convince her that no matter what excuse Rick had, he was still a fugitive. She resumed Teri's questioning but the situation became too awkward between them so she returned to CTU ad let Agent Ted Paulson finish the interview. Nina helped Jack with the Elizabeth Nash sting operation at Palmer's hotel and followed him with Teddy Hanlin to Connie's, where the meeting with Alan Morgan was to take place. When Teddy hassled Jack about his busting of his partner Seth Campbell and spoke of Judy Campbell and Jack's ability to "not get spanked when he broke the law", Nina notified George Mason, who settled the problem. While Jack went to the location in Saugus with George Mason, Nina returned to CTU. When she arrived, she pretended to be upset that the safehouse she was just at was hit by Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba and that Jack was unaware of his family's status. She called George Mason and tried to call Jack to tell him but Mason intercepted his phone. When George returned to CTU, she questioned why he didn't tell Jack about his family and he retorted, bringing up her previous relationship with Jack and her current one with Tony Almeida. When the staff at the detention center in Saugus were killed and Jack taken as a hostage by the Drazens, Nina tried to convince Mason that the suggested trade between Alexis Drazen and Jack was the best option but the superiors of Mason wouldn't agree. She then comforted Teri Bauer, who had been rescued by Tony and had been brought to CTU and called Senator David Palmer to help with the trade. Palmer convinced George that he would upgrade his position so he would pass five years of middle-management when Palmer won the presidency if he went through with the trade. They gave Alexis Drazen to Serge, a henchman of the Drazens, and waited for Jack. After Jack was released, the Drazens sent him to the Palmer hotel, and threatened to kill Kim, whom they had recaptured. Once there, a bomb exploded from the scrambled phone Andre Drazen gave Jack. Convinced that Palmer was killed, they agreed to trade Jack for Kim. Mason was told that Palmer had survived the incident, and told Tony and Nina. Just before 11:00pm, Nina called Andre Drazen and told them that the second assassination attempt on David Palmer had failed, and that he was pretending to be dead to give CTU time to find the Drazens, revealing herself as a mole on loan to Drazen, who was keeping her on the payroll as a backup plan. After Kim Bauer escaped from the Drazens, Andre had Nina tell Jack that Kim was dead, knowing he would come after them for revenge. However, after Jack had killed the Drazens and their associates, Jack contacted the Coast Guard and learned the truth. Knowing there was only one reason Nina would lie, Jack immediately told George Mason that he had identified a second mole. To prove it, he had Paul Wilson in CTU's archive room find the secret surveillance tape of the room where Jamey Farrell died. As Jack suspected, the tape showed that Nina had killed her. After her cover was blown, Nina prepared to flee CTU, and headed to a small room inside CTU to collect her hidden information. She was interrupted by a female worker and Nina pulled out a silenced pistol and shot her twice. She hid the woman's body, then contacted a German woman who represented her employer. She was told to delete all her information and to eliminate anyone who could implicate her. Jack's wife Teri overheard part of the conversation. When Teri observed the blood of the murdered worker, Nina tied her up and later shot her when her computer was blocked by the lockdown signal. Nina ran for it and killed several people to retain her cover. As she reached her car, she attempted to escape when Jack Bauer interfered. They had a shootout and Nina crashed her car and was captured by Jack. He almost killed her afterward for placing his family in trouble, and for being responsible for the murders of numerous friends of his, including Robert Ellis, Richard Walsh, and Scott Baylor. Jack cursed her for putting his family in danger and eventually was convinced by Mason and Tony to leave her alive. Upon leaving, Nina sneered at him and was taken into custody. Jack found out soon after that Nina had fatally shot Teri. After Day 1 After it was proved that Nina had committed many actions of treason and murder in the first degree, she was convicted, and sent to prison. Day 2 On Day 2, Jack discovered that Nina had sold a schematic of the CTU Los Angeles building to Joseph Wald, who used the information to bomb the building. Nina was taken from the prison facility she was being held at to CTU for investigation. She was asked by George Mason where the bomb was, and Nina said that she would give up her contacts and intel for a full Presidential pardon. Mason said she would not get such a good deal, and so she refused to help. Eventually CTU backed down their position and obtained a Presidential pardon. Jack showed her the presidential pardon from President Palmer and she agreed to help but if they wanted to stop the bomb then she needed to be on a plane to Visalia. Jack questioned this, seeing it as a chance to escape the blast range. She questioned his doubts saying that she would only get the pardon if she did everything to help the bomb. Jack called her worse than a traitor and eventually choked her against the wall. ]] Believing that she had information relating to the nuclear bomb, Jack convinced her that he was an imminent threat to her life and would kill her if she had no useful information. Terrified, Nina killed her own informant, Mamud Rasheed Faheen, so that she would be the sole source of information about the bomb. The plane carrying them was shot down forcing Nina and Jack to work together to ward off their assailants. The other passengers and their military escorts, along with Nina's protecting agent, all died in the crash and the survivors were killed by the Coral Snake soldiers. After the Coral Snake soldiers were defeated, Nina surprised Jack with an automatic rifle she took and shortly after she took Jack hostage, and she demanded a full presidential pardon for not only the crimes she had already committed, but also for one she had not yet done—murdering Jack Bauer. At Jack's urging, President David Palmer agreed, though Nina was disarmed by a sniper shortly afterwards, without harming Jack. President Palmer lived up to his end of the agreement, though he did place her in custody in Los Angeles, the target of the nuclear bomb, to share in the fate of everybody else. After Day 2 Immune from prosecution but unable to live in the United States, Nina was exiled to North Africa. Day 3 On Day 3, Nina encountered Jack Bauer again in Mexico while both were attempting to buy the Cordilla virus (although for different reasons). After Nina won the bid, Jack was again forced to work with her, and even kissed her to prove his cover story. However, Nina was convinced that he was still working for CTU, and Jack was obliged to use force to get her to cooperate. She managed to convince Hector Salazar that Jack was not to be trusted, which led to his demise by the hands of his own brother. Once Jack and Ramon Salazar possessed the virus (which was a fake) a delta team from CTU ambushed Salazar and his men, allowing Nina to escape into the hills. She managed to capture Chase Edmunds but was knocked unconscious by Jack and taken into custody. ]] Nina was flown back to CTU Los Angeles along with Jack and Chase. En route to CTU she attempted to corrupt their computer servers with a designed virus she had secretly installed during her time at CTU. Chloe O'Brian was able to manipulate and destroy it in time. Once at CTU Nina was interrogated by Eric Richards, who induced massive amounts of pain with various drugs and needles to get her to "cooperate". To her credit, she took the first few minutes without a sound, but when Richards upped the torment, she attempted suicide: she deliberately jerked her head as Richards inserted a needle into her neck, causing it to sever an artery. She pretended to fall under anesthetic while in the operating room, and proceeded to steal a gun from one of the guards once she had the opportunity. She shot and killed everyone in the room, except for a single nurse, and escaped. When Jack, Chappelle, and Tony entered the room the nurse pointed Jack in Nina's direction. During the panic in CTU, Nina was cornered by Kim Bauer, who threatened to shoot her. Nina fearlessly raised her gun to shoot Kim but was interrupted when Jack shot her in the shoulder. Though Nina attempted to convince Jack that she was still of value alive, Jack shot and killed her. Expanded universe One Shot CTU Los Angeles was charged with transferring IRA defector Moira O'Neal to a safe house and guarding her until she could be taken into CIA custody. Nina performed all her duties as a CTU agent, but also fed information to her employers in Europe, such as the location of the safe house. The Game Nina spoke with Peter Madsen over the phone while he held CTU Los Angeles hostage. She identified Kim Bauer so that Madsen could escape with Kim as a hostage. Trinity Nina met Jack Bauer around 7:00pm during the events of Trinity. She took a liking to him and offered to take him to see three prisoners CTU had in custody who could help his operation. Their interrogation of the first—Abu Mousa—was halted by Ryan Chappelle who was angered that Jack was allowed in to see the prisoner. After Jack was taken off the case, Nina followed up on a lead; Millad Yasdani. He attended the same mosque as Ali Abdul, a man she was looking for. However, he said he did not know him, and so she left. Jack was brought back into the loop, and Nina attended a meeting with him, Henderson and Diana Christie at CTU. Nina casually mentioned her lead, Ali Abdul, which attracted the attention of Christie who was investigating Ali Abdul. However, Jack brushed the lead off as useless. Nina was sent home for the night but, unable to sleep, she returned to the office to investigate Ali Abdul. She found a connection to Abdul al-Hassan, and she decided to go back and try him again. She spoke to him, but he offered no new information to her. She asked about his brother, but al-Hassan said that he did not know where he was. Nina did not realize that she was in fact talking to Marwan al-Hassan himself, Abdul's brother. Jack was sent to remove explosives from a group of bikers led by Dean Schrock, and Nina provided tactical assistance back at CTU. She noticed Christie had vanished and she went to find her. She was at the lot of a terrorist, Andre Farrigan, so as she left Nina confronted her. During the interrogation Christie, whose arm was in a sling, became worried and, when Nina began to pursue her, she exploded. Nina called Jack and explained about the explosion, advising him to go see Farrigan. Nina then went to see David Silver, the supposed surgeon who had worked on Sam Collins' arm. However, he was not in their records and he did not recall the surgery, forcing Nina to realize that the records had been forged. She called Jack and they tried to work out who else they knew could have performed the surgery. Jaimie searched CTU's records and discovered that Ghulam Mejab Khalid had a medical degree, but they had dismissed him earlier. Nina went to his apartment and took him into custody. As the day's events wound up at St. Monica's cathedral, Nina arrived there after the attempted shooting of the Pope, prevented by Jack. She made sure the latter was alright before he was sent off by Ryan Chappelle to fill in a report. Day Zero ]] During Day Zero, Nina tracked Laszlo with Jack and Devin. Jack asked her to take the files from Laszlo's hard drive after he had transferred them onto a flash drive. He told her she was the only one he wanted to work on it. Nina deleted the files and told Jack that they must have had a self-deletion program embedded into them. She met with Jack in the CTU parking lot after Devin tried to kill him, and he admitted to her that he had temporarily moved out from living with Teri Bauer. She offered to buy him a drink, and they departed together. Tony watched, looking jealous: he had told her earlier on to stay away from Jack, and that he was still married. She had assured him that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Background information and notes * Nina appeared in 37 episodes: see her notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * Sarah Clarke was cast as Nina Myers the morning filming for the pilot was to begin; the costume department didn't have time to fit her, so she wore her own clothes during the season. * In one of the deleted scenes from the final episode of Season 2, Nina appears on the yacht of the German arms dealer and oil consortium financier Max. This originally was intended to explain her highly secret German connection that was revealed at the end of Season 1. * One of Nina's aliases was "Sarah Berkeley". Sarah is the first name of Sarah Clarke, the actress who portrayed her, and Berkeley is the surname of her husband, Xander Berkeley. * Nina's demise has several noteworthy aspects: ** Nina is tied with Renee Walker and Edgar Stiles holding the sixth place for most appearances (37 in total) for a deceased character. It is worth mentioning that Nina is the only villain among the three, and the only one to appear in three seasons. David Palmer is in first place at 80 episodes, Bill Buchanan is in second with 64 episodes, Michelle Dessler is in third with 62 episodes, Sherry Palmer is in fourth at 45 episodes and Curtis Manning is in fifth at 44 episodes. ** She is the first of four females to be killed on-screen by Jack Bauer, the others being Nicole, Dana Walsh, and an unnamed Russian operative. ** It was revealed by Elisha Cuthbert (Kim Bauer) that Kim was supposed to kill Nina in the tech room and not Jack, in the original conception of the scene. ** Nina is the third of Jack's love interests to die, after Teri Bauer on Day 1, Claudia Hernandez earlier on Day 3, but before Renee Walker on Day 8. She is the only one of Jack's love interests to be killed by him. * The CTU mole in the third day of the mini-series The Rookie, Eric Myers, may have been given his surname in honor of Nina. No relation was implied. Appearances See also nl:Nina Myers Category:Characters Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:The Game characters Category:The Game antagonists Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 3 antagonists Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Female antagonists Category:Moles Category:Operation Hell Gate characters Category:Veto Power characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Trinity characters Category:Death Angel characters Category:Comics characters Category:Characters killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters